


Ink and Blossoms

by Hellyjellybean



Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben has a question for Rey, Ben owns a tattoo parlour, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, Funny, Love, Rey owns a florist, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have out-fluffed myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a writing challenge to write 100-1000 words on this beautiful piece of artwork:Flowershop Rey and Tattooed BenI didn't cheat I'm not counting the song Lyrics, okay? lol. (Tip listen to the song at the right moment.) Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 1000 Word Reylo Writing Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724848
Comments: 53
Kudos: 165





	Ink and Blossoms

Rey lifted the shutters of Blooms and smiled. There was Ben’s artwork swirled and dotted all over the glass windows. Her talented tattoo artist boyfriend had decorated the glass as a surprise for her one evening. Now she begged him to surprise her with new more complicated designs whenever he was able. It was difficult gaining an audience with him these days. Knights was always packed with customers waiting to be inked by Ben and his talented crew.

Rey hummed happily to herself as she laid out the flowers and organised the gift cards. A few moments later, Rose came bursting through the doors causing the little bell above the door to ring manically.

‘I’m sorry I’m late!’ she cried looking flustered.

Rey frowned. ‘You’re not late Rosie, and even if you were, I’m confident the boss wouldn’t mind, seeing as the boss is me.’

Rose blushed. ‘It’s just I didn’t want to be late today.’

‘Why not?’

‘No reason!’ Rose squeaked as she moved into the back. Rey narrowed her eyes as she watched her. Something was up.

The doorbell rang again, and Rey looked up to see a tall, handsome, tattooed man who was certainly not a stranger. Ben Solo stood before her, in his Metallica T-shirt, his jeans ripped at the knees and massive doc martins housing his feet despite it being the peak of summer.

‘Hey, you,’ she said reaching up to kiss his lips.

‘Hey,’ he replied. His eyes sweeping over her. ‘Pretty dress,’ he murmured.

She smiled up at him. ‘Same one you saw me put on this morning, and the same one you ripped off my body five minutes later.’

He smirked and she shivered. A few moments later, the entire crew of Knights tattoo parlour crowded into the tiny space. Rey smiled at each of them. They were all dressed in similar garb to Ben, black boots, ripped jeans and various dark coloured T-shirts. Rey looked at Ben questioningly.

‘Ben, what’s going on?’

‘I beat all these dumbasses at Poker, now they gotta help me out with something,’ Ben explained.

Rey looked confused. ‘Help you with what?’

Suddenly the speakers in the store started blasting out music. Rey looked towards the counter where Rose was standing next to their laptop. She looked decidedly guilty.

Rey looked back at Ben who now holding out a long-stemmed daisy towards her. Rey took it from him, and Ben twirled around before her. When he turned to face her once more, he started mouthing the words to the song. Rey stood in stunned silence as his ‘knights’ started moving side to side behind him clicking their fingers in time with the music. Rey giggled. What on earth was going on?

**_It’s a beautiful night…_ **

**_We’re looking for something dumb to do…_ **

Rey suddenly realised what song was playing, her eyes widened, and her heart started beating out of her chest. Ben went down to one knee and the knights followed suit as he mouthed…

_**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…** _

Was this… was this a marriage proposal? Rey looked at Rose who laughed with tears in her eyes and her hands over her heart. Rey turned her attention back to the amateur dance troupe.

They were back up off the floor now attempting to move side to side in formation again and failing adorably. Ben was still mouthing the words of the song using a large tulip as a microphone.

A crowd had formed outside the small shop now and they were peering into the windows laughing and pointing. Rey shook her head and laughed as tears sprang to her eyes.

**_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go…._ **

_**No one would know… Oh c’mon, girl…** _

Ben winked at her and she grinned from ear to ear.

The men all acted out patting their pockets full of cash and downing shots of Patron.

**_Don’t say no no no no no…_ **

The men all shook their heads.

**_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah…_ **

They all nodded enthusiastically.

**_And we’ll go go go go go…._ **

Ben scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Rey laughed and threw her head back. Ben put her down and return to his boyband who were started to really get into it now.

**_I’ll go get a ring…_ **

Ben was back on his knee again and produced a beautiful diamond ring seemingly from nowhere. He scooted forward to push it onto her finger. Then twirled back into formation. Rey looked down at the ring, then held both her hands to her chest.

**_If we wake up and you want to break up…_ **

All the man rubbed at their eyes with their fists, pretending to cry. Rey covered her mouth and nose with her hands as she giggled uncontrollably.

**_It was fun, girl…_ **

Another shiver provoking wink from Ben.

**_Just say I do…_ **

All the knights crouched down around Rey and held their hands together as if begging. Ben stood before her holding his hand out towards her.

 ** _Tell me right now, baby… Tell me right now, baby, baby…_** he mouthed.

Wedding bells chimed in the air as Ben sung the final words to her.

**_Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you._ **

The song finished. The audience outside the store clapped and cheered wildly. Ben and his crew took a bow. Then all eyes turned back to Rey. Ben looked at her nervously before taking a knee once more.

‘Rey, baby, you’re the day to my night. I don’t know why we work; we just do and I’m so fucking glad that we do. I love you so much, baby and I need to know; will you be my wife?’

‘Yes!’ Rey sobbed, she held out her arms and Ben launched towards her, scooping her off her feet, and holding her tightly to him, burying his head into her shoulder.

His crew whooped and hollered around them. One of them picked Rose up so she could throw rose confetti over the happy couple.

As petals rained down upon them, Ben and Rey looked at each other and smiled. She was sugar and spice and all things nice and he was a bit of a bad boy with a volcanic temper.

But it worked for them, so who cares? ;-)

**************


End file.
